The Hedgehog in the Room
by On the write lines
Summary: "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? The name's Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog!" Slowly he walks back towards the blond holding up two gloved paws. "I come in peace?" he tries as the stranger narrows his eyes and looks suspiciously at him. "Writers Anonymous 'Locked in a Room' Challenge entry.
**Author's notes –**

This is my entry for the "Writers Anonymous 'Locked in a Room' Challenge."

* * *

 _Ah, that dream seemed so real!_ One dreamer can still imagine the beautiful creation; smothered with chilli and cheese, maybe even with fried onions. If only he could wash it down with a giant coke it would officially be heaven. His lips smack together with a deep yearning, but alas it is time to get up and face the day.

He yawns a little before his body gives an unwanted shiver. Surprised at the cold his arm stretches out trying to locate the rest of the duvet, which must have been pushed to one side during the night. Unfortunately, the blanket decides to play hide and seek so the sleepy occupant is forced to open his eyes.

Blinking at the stained mattress the cogs in his head begin to turn until they came to a startling realisation. "Gross, this isn't my bed!" he says vaulting away in disgust. His skin crawls as he tries not to think about the bed mites that have probably had a field day at his expense. "Okay, time for a shower..." he mumbles taking a look at his surroundings.

His study reveals two things: one, there is definitely no shower and two, this isn't his bedroom. There's no sign of the familiar sky blue paint, rock concert posters and game console in the corner. This place reminds him more of a horror movie with blood soaked walls, rusted chains, bars on the windows and skeleton bones left in a heap. An unpleasant odour fills his nostrils too, a mixture of damp and rotting flesh. _Urgh!_ _What is this place, the Deadly Dungeon Zone?_ His whole face screws up as the reality of the situation hits him like a sledgehammer. _How did I even get here?!_

Stepping back he fails to notice there's something bulky on the stone floor. "Whoa!" he yells, landing painfully on his backside. "Man! Today's not my day!"

He flips over onto his knees glaring at the object responsible for the fall which turns out to be a body! "Er...Hello?" Cautiously he places a paw on its back. _Still feels warm, that's gotta be good, right?_ It appears to be human with shaggy blond hair obscuring the face. A strong pulse beats from the wrist so he decides to turn it over, grunting with the effort.

"Hellllooo?" he repeats shaking their shoulders, "Hey, you alive or what?" Unfortunately there is no response from the stranger, who remains unconscious. This leaves him with nothing but increasing isolation for company which is getting old, very quickly. Still, he feels a degree of responsibility towards the vulnerable human and tries to make the other inmate as comfortable as possible. Afterwards he brushes aside the blond hair trying to decide whether 'it' is a he or a she. It is during this rather intimate position that a pair of striking blue eyes flutter open.

The man was already feeling disorientated from his splitting headache, but when he sees the blue creature looming over him, instinct takes over. He reaches for his sword and gives a loud yell, thrusting out the blade only to be met by thin air.

"Whoa! Take a chill pill!" a voice calls from the other side of the room. " _I'm_ not the bad guy here!"

He stares at the animal trying to comprehend what it could possibly be. _Is it friend or foe?_ _It doesn't look like a Zora...maybe a Goron with those spikes, but I've never seen a Goron wearing shoes like that! Hmm, keep on your toes...it's coming back._

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? The name's Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog!" Slowly he walks back towards the blond holding up two gloved paws. "I come in peace?" he tries as the stranger narrows his eyes and looks suspiciously at him. _No doubt about it, definitely a dude!_ The hedgehog gives a low chuckle.

Sonic watches with interest as the strange man stands up and sheaths his sword slowly. Then he turns and begins surveying the prison cell, immediately spotting something of interest - an abandoned green cap by the door. Keeping one beady eye on the blue hedgehog, the swordsman walks past with a jingle, retrieves the headgear and puts it on.

Not being the most patient at the best of times, Sonic taps his foot. "So, what's your name? Did Eggman capture you too?" His questions are ignored and instead the human tries to open the cell door, but it's locked tight. "Er... You know, it's kinda rude not to introduce yourself, buddy when someone's told you _their_ name!"

The human looks thoughtful for a moment before kneeling down to check under the bed. He continues to make a thorough search of the area, tapping randomly on walls, lifting up crates and smashing them apart causing the hedgehog to jump. Sonic is puzzled by the bizarre behaviour even though he has a fair amount of experience tearing things up himself! When it appears all the options have been exhausted, the man turns back to the door and tries to hack it down with his sword.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ Sonic is forced to cover his sensitive ears from the sound of steel scratching on steel. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ It sets his teeth on edge and soon he can't take anymore and blocks the exit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Give it a rest, that's not gonna work!" He pushes his bewildered companion back a good two metres. "Look," he suggests, "Let me take care of this, before you _strain_ something!"

The swordsman crosses his arms. _Be my guest!_ He observes the hedgehog curling into a ball and then spinning on the spot. Round and around his body goes until the quills have completely disappeared into a shiny blue sphere. Even when wearing the bunny hood as a child, he knew it would be unlikely that he could roll as quickly as that! The ground underneath the spinning orb starts to smoke, so he takes further precautionary steps away from the fire hazard. _What is he doing?_ He ponders in amazement. _He could give the Gorons a run for their rupees in the_ _Patriarch's Race!_

After charging, 'The Spin Attack' is unleashed with a terrific _boom!_ Sonic slams into the door full force making it light up in a shower of silver sparks. As he increases the pressure the metal screams encouraging him to drive all his momentum forward. He can feel the hinges starting to buckle and for a moment he is pretty sure it will cave in. But suddenly his skull connects with the hard stone wall and everything turns black.

It is an unbelievable sight, one minute the blue whirl is ramming into the door and the next lightning appears! It hits Sonic in the chest and sends him flying back through the air. As the hedgehog gives a horrendous shriek a dozen gold rings bounce chaotically around the cell. The swordsman's eyes dart from one to another until they begin to flicker. In vain he tries to save one but it only glows in his right hand before mysteriously vanishing.

His attention returns to the door along with a deep frown. _Still not open, what sort of puzzle is this?_ He remembers that his search for a key had proved fruitless along with any levers, pulleys or switches that might operate the lock. _Sheer force is not the answer either, so what next?_ He readjusts his green tunic before considering the injured creature. _He's far too quiet,_ _I better check on him._

A quick glance at the hedgehog's chest reveals he is definitely still breathing, which is nothing short of a miracle. He tries to stifle a giggle as Sonic's spines are now jutting out at all angles, their tips coated in some strange, grey residue. Although there are no burns or scorch marks, the man opens his satchel and proceeds to rummage inside until he retrieves a glass bottle. He gives the thick white liquid a quick shake which makes it slosh and glug about.

"Hey, Greeny..." Sonic slurs. "Why are there flickies everywhere? Did I show that door who's boss, or what?"

 _Greeny?_ He raises an eyebrow before offering the bottle. The hedgehog needs a little help to sit up but otherwise doesn't appear to be in pain. His troublesome companion sniffs tentatively at the Lon Lon milk before shrugging and downs the entire pint!

Afterwards he wipes away his milk moustache and gives a contented sigh. "Oh yeah, that hit the spot, thanks a bunch!" His peridot green eyes latch onto the door. "You've got to be kidding me, it's still standing?" Greeny nods with similar disbelief. "Must be reinforced with a force field or something...I won't be able to try that again! Hey, don't you have anything else that can bust us out?" Sonic asks hopefully and for the first time since they've met the blond actually grins. "You should do that more often it suits you!"

Greeny chooses to ignore the compliment however and begins to assemble what looks like a bow. Sonic vaguely recalls seeing the same weapon in one of Cream's bedtime storybooks. The beautiful watercolour picture had depicted a girl drawing back a bow string to vanquish an evil dragon that had been terrorising the neighbourhood. It was one of the little rabbit's favourite stories, and he had to admit he'd quite enjoyed the tale himself.

"So, you just pull, aim and let rip, huh?" Sonic says standing on tip toe to get a better look. The human takes one of the arrows and begins to whisper to it. Just as the mobian starts to believe his friend is a few sandwiches short of a picnic, the arrow starts to glitter a fantastic blue! Taking the hint Sonic backs off giving the bowman some room. He is fascinated by the whirling sound it makes and the spiralling waves of lapis, azure and navy blue surrounding the tip. As Greeny takes the shot they watch with baited breath as it streaks across the room.

The door is engulfed by the blue light and ice starts to form on its frame. Unfortunately this does nothing to open the way and it soon melts, leaving a sorry puddle on the floor. He repeats the exercise with magic of fiery red and golden yellow but the result is the same. Not to be discouraged the human produces a contraption that shoots out a long chain, a hammer and what looks like a child's slingshot. When these have no affect he allows Sonic to try the boomerang only to have the kind gesture nearly behead them both!

"Heh, you better have this back." Sonic gives a nervous laugh before pressing the seemingly innocent stick back into his hands. "I choose life!"

Greeny shrugs before tucking the boomerang away. Then he reaches into his satchel and picks out a dark grey orb.

"Bomb bot!" Sonic shouts in alarm and immediately tries to tackle his larger companion to the ground. "What are you doing with a badnik like that? Don't you know they _explode_?"

Completely at a loss as why the hedgehog is so upset, the swordsman scowls and begins to prise the surprisingly, strong youngster off. _It's a bomb! Of course it's meant to explode!_ His blue eyes bore into green ones until he realises there is genuine concern reflected in them. The hylian calms himself and holds out the disarmed bomb for Sonic to inspect.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Sonic takes the explosive. "Huh? It isn't even a robot!" he says with surprise turning it over in his paws. "Must need a light...like the fireworks on New Year's Eve." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry bud, I had a really hard time in the Scrap Brain Zone with bomb bots when I was a kid! They kept blowing up at random and I can't help but react, you know?"

Greeny appreciates the apology even if he has no idea what a bomb bot is, and has never heard of a Scrap Brain Zone in Hyrule. He reflects on his own adventures trying to avoid being eaten by countless Redeads in temples and dungeons. In his nightmares he saw their hollow, soulless eyes and sharp teeth hidden behind wooden masks. Their moaning cries in the darkness always made him shudder, but if he should fail to pass by unnoticed, their screams were the most terrifying sound on earth. The blue one was right; certain enemies could really get under your skin!

"Are we cool?" Sonic asks holding out a flat palm, but the man looks at it in confusion. "You know how to high five, right?" His new friend can only scratch his head in response. "Okay..." He rolls his eyes. "All you have to do is slap my hand like this, got it?" Greeny complies but doesn't appear to be overly impressed. "Now we're cool, yeah? I've got your back and you've got mine! We're a team!"

Wearing an amused expression the swordsman pats him on the head. _He isn't a bad sort, but I don't think 'high fives' are going to help us escape!_

Immediately Sonic squirms away and protests, "Hey, don't mess with the spikes! Do you know how long it takes to look this good?" _Geez, he's completely clueless!_

Under Sonic's direction the two companions move the bed to the north side of the room. Greeny lights the wick, gives an over arm throw and then hastily takes cover. As they wait for the bomb to detonate, they jam their fingers into their ears, and it is not long before a loud _kaboom_ follows. As debris showers down from the ceiling the human holds up his shield to offer some protection. They wait awhile for the dust to settle before slowly raising their heads.

"Do you think it worked?" The man only holds up a hand with crossed fingers. "Yeah, me too buddy!"

A few seconds later and they have their answer. The door is still locked tight, as firm and unyielding as it has always been. Both sigh dejectedly as their options continue to run out fast.

For the first time in his young life Sonic finds himself stuck, he can't simply blast his way out. _I wonder what Tails would make of all this?_ He contemplates. _So many questions building up in my brain, and I never usually think twice about anything!_ Trapped by the impenetrable walls his muscles start to twitch. _Oh man, I've gotta get out of here!_

Greeny meanwhile decides to be proactive and conduct a stock take of his inventory. Still believing there is something he's overlooked, he starts to unpack his belongings. It is during this organisation spree that he finds yet _another_ bottle.

Silently the hedgehog crouches down to study the object. It contains a curious sparkling light which seems to be buzzing against the glass. "What's this?" he enquires, but there is no response from his taciturn friend who is far too wrapped up in his task. Sonic carefully picks up the container and squints to make out a pair of transparent wings. There are no antennae or sets of spindly legs, so he gathers it isn't an insect. "Hey in there," he whispers tapping the glass gently.

Suddenly there is a tinkling sound like a soft bell. "Please let me out!" a tiny voice says. "I'm a fairy, trapped in here against my will! My name is Navi."

"Navi?" the hedgehog repeats in puzzlement.

At once Greeny's eyes grow wide, he makes a sudden lunge for the bottle but it's already too late.

"Keeping a fairy cooped up in a bottle is not cool!" Sonic exclaims holding it just out of reach. "I'm used to rescuing trapped animals, so I know what I'm talking about!"

The blond shakes his head desperately and tries again to snatch it back. The blue hedgehog however is far too quick for the swordsman, and dashes to the far corner.

"You're too sloooow!" he teases before pulling out the stubborn stopper. There is a squeak as the fairy squeezes out and then hovers in front of her rescuer.

"Hi, you okay? The name's Sonic, Sonic the ulp -"

He swallows his words as the fairy comes closer to inspect his wet black nose. _Cute little thing..._ Sonic muses watching the little trails disappear as Navi continues to dance around him. Then all at once there is a distinct change and the wings expand to their full length. The pleasant soft light illuminating from the fairy transforms into an angry vibrant red.

"Horrible boy!" it shrieks.

"What?" The next minute Sonic is being assaulted by the fuzzy bundle. "Hey, cut it out!" He puts his arms up in an attempt to shield himself. "Crazy fairy! I let you go, didn't I?"

The hylian man leans back against the wall, not lifting a finger to assist. _I tried to warn you!_ He glances over with hooded eyes. _Now we're stuck in a room with Navi on the loose..._ The swordsman watches Sonic zipping from corner to corner trying to escape from the demented pixie. His inmate was fast but speed didn't mean a damn thing if you were trapped inside a prison!

Navi strikes the poor hedgehog relentlessly on the head, poking his sides for good measure. "Crazy fairy indeed!" she fumes. "What a rude brute! You're just as bad as Link!" Having finished tormenting Sonic, the fairy flies in the opposite direction to confront her partner. "And as for you, _Hero of Time_ , I can't believe you captured me in a bottle! After everything we've been through, how can you be so heartless?"

Sonic winces as he feels his ribs throbbing painfully. "I think I can guess why!"

"Shut up, Spiky!" Navi yells back.

Link rubs his temples. _This isn't helping!_ His mission was to save Hyrule from the clutches of evil; not to play referee between a pissed off fairy and hyper active hedgehog.

"Maybe I was a _little_ rough on you in the Water Temple," Navi admits reluctantly. "It's just we'd been stuck in there for nearly a week, and I'm pretty sure the puzzles aren't _that_ difficult!" As he points to the empty bottle again she gulps loudly. "Or then again...maybe they were!"

The human sighs before cupping his hands together allowing her to rest in them.

"Link, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I just get mad sometimes because the Great Deku Tree is counting on us and I don't want to let him down!"

His blue eyes soften significantly and he nods. Navi takes that to mean she is forgiven and feels much better for it. She is surprised however when Link heads back to Sonic who is still sitting on the floor, looking rather sorry for himself. Curious, the fairy follows but when the hero tilts his head in Spiky's direction she pouts.

"Do I really have to apologise to _that_?" She sulks, but Link frowns and Navi is desperate to avoid another argument. _Fine, I'll do it._

"Hey! Sonic! Listen!" she says brightly, but the hedgehog flinches away. "Aww, come on, don't be like that! I only came to say sorry!"

Sonic puts both hands up in a defensive gesture. "Fairy dudette, seriously - stay back!"

"You say the strangest of things, Spiky," Navi sniffs with disapproval. "Do you come from a far away land?"

"Mobius, if you really wanna know and the name's Sonic, not Spiky," he adds pointedly. "I'm the fastest hedgehog alive!"

She can see the spiny creature is very proud of this fact. "Well, yes that's nice and everything..." her voice fades unsure exactly how to continue this line of conversation, soon however she shakes her head. "None of that matters! We have to defeat Ganon before he sacrifices Princess Zelda and becomes the King of Darkness forever!"

Sonic gives a confident smile. "Oh, you've got a damsel in distress situation? I can help with that!" He slides over to Link and slaps him on the back. "So, this Princess Zelda, is she like a total babe?"

"Princess Zelda is a member of Hylian Royal Family, not a _babe_ as you put it!" Navi is appalled at the hedgehog's disrespect. "And _I'm_ his Guardian Fairy! We do not require any help from the likes of you!"

Strategically he turns to his quiet companion who is currently avoiding eye contact. "But she must be pretty, right? I mean, if you're going to all that trouble to rescue her. You got a crush on her or something?" Sonic starts to laugh as the man's cheeks flush scarlet. "You sly dog!"

The fairy can't help but interfere as she whizzes between the pair. "How dare you insinuate such a thing!" she snarls. "Link would never have such impure thoughts! He's Hyrule's only hope, the Hero of Time, charged with vanquishing evil wherever it may be!"

"Right..." Sonic smirks. "Look Fairy Girl, hate to break it to yer, but he definitely has a thing for the princess!"

"Be silent!" she shrieks again. "Stop spouting such utter nonsense!"

 _Think I hit a nerve there!_ At this point Sonic ceases his teasing before Link's temperamental partner decides to attack him again.

"We should be trying to escape," she hisses, "not standing around involved in idle chatter!"

"Geez, it's not like we've been sitting here on our butts!" Sonic replies irritably. "We've tried loads of different stuff, it's just -"

But she's off again, flying higher and higher towards the barred windows leading to the outside world. There is familiar sizzling, a high pitched squeak and within seconds she returns muttering angrily under her breath. Her next target is the reinforced door; she begins attacking the steel, her small body smacking and bouncing into it at an alarming rate. _Boing! Boing! Boing!_

"What the...is she always this crazy?" he asks Link, jabbing a thumb in her general direction. The swordsman nods before hurrying to scoop up his little friend to prevent her from being injured further.

Navi's heavy breathing echoes around the room as she gasps, "We...We have to...get out. We have to save...Hyrule!" Her small voice breaks as if on the verge of tears, and her wings droop pathetically. "There must be a way!"

"Chillax, we'll get out of here, no problem!" Sonic says trying to rally the disheartened fairy.

"That's easy for you to say," she grumbles feeling Link cradling her against his chest. Navi snuggles into the comforting human warmth. _So cosy!_ Then suddenly her head jerks up. "Hey! Have you tried the power of the Great Fairy?" she asks with widening eyes, but the hero shakes his head. "A blast of Din's Fire might weaken the barrier!"

Link looks around the cell uncomfortably, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Sonic who is now standing by his side. "What's up?"

 _Din's Fire isn't just any spell._ The young man frowns, his heart heavy with the burden of responsibility. _And I only have enough magic left for one blast..._

Navi flutters and lands on his shoulder. "Link!" she says, "this is no time to hesitate - you have to try!"

"I'm with Fairy Dudette on this one," Sonic agrees, ignoring the withering look from Navi. "If there's a chance you should take it! I believe in you!"

 _But you don't even know me!_ The Hero of Time tries to smile, but it comes across more as a grimace before walking over to the door. Dramatically he swings his right fist across his body.

Sonic bends low near to Navi's ears. "Hey, what's the deal with this Din's Fire?"

"I'd have thought it's pretty obvious!" She gives an exasperated huff. "But since you are unfamiliar with our ways I will explain. Din is the goddess of power who created the earth with her strong flaming arms. The Great Fairy bestowed the gift of this fire upon the Hero of Time to help in his hour of need."

Sonic thinks about this before saying, "So basically it burns stuff?"

"Yes a simplistic interpretation, but accurate." Suddenly Navi gives a loud cry, "Watch out!" But Sonic is already whisking the fairy away from the wave of fire erupting from the caster. Crackling flames lick the ground as they go and devour the splintered remains of the crates smashed from before.

Pressing his back into a corner the hedgehog watches in horror as the fire spreads. The large wooden beams crisscrossed against the wall are set ablaze one by one. It doesn't take long before the heat grows intense and despite the windows, thick black smoke envelops the room. _Can't breathe!_ He coughs trying to clear his throat. "Keep behind me Fairy Girl, I'll protect you!"

But it appears the fairy has no interest in self preservation. "Link!" she wheezes. "Where are you?" When there is no reply she panics and prepares to dive into the smoke.

However, two quick paws snap shut around her body. "You can't fly in there, you'll be fairy toast!"

Infuriated, Navi wriggles out of his grasp. "Unhand me, Spiky!"

"No way!" Sonic says firmly, pinching her wings and dragging her back to safety.

"Link!" she yells. "Link, answer me!"

As time draws on the fate of Hyrule's hero becomes less certain. It is all Sonic can do to prevent Navi from charging blindly into danger. _At this rate it won't matter._ His chest aches from coughing so much. _Feeling...dizzy..._ He collapses onto his knees, and fights to get air into his lungs. He can hear Navi squeaking but it doesn't make sense. _This is bad!_ His vision switches back and forth from blurry to defined, but just as he's about to lose consciousness music begins to play.

The instrument sounds like a flute and drifts through the roar of the flames. At once a loud rumbling is heard and somehow rain begins to fall. There is only a light pitter patter at first but soon it comes down in thick wet sheets, slowly but surely extinguishing the flames. As the last of Din's Fire dies out all that remains are charred marks on the stone work. Sonic's eyes water as he tries to focus on their exit.

"Shoot!" His hands ball into fists upon realising the door is still locked. _It didn't even make a dent!_ Sonic's disappointment is swiftly forgotten however as he remembers about the hylian swordsman. "Hey buddy! You okay?" Through the remaining smoke a pair of dark brown boots step forward. Greeny is unhurt, although currently his tunic is now crimson red rather than a leafy green. "Heh, cool outfit change!" The hedgehog gives him a thumbs up.

Navi sneezes before shaking off the water droplets coating her wings. "Thank goodness, I wasn't sure if...Well, it appears that we owe Darunia a debt of gratitude for the Goron Tunic, its fire protection is indeed a marvel."

"Aww man, this is the worst day ever!" Sonic moans as he takes off his red and white trainers and begins squeezing the water from them. Afterwards he runs a paw through his limp spikes and cringes. "I mean, where did that rain even come from?"

"That would be the Song of Storms," the fairy states as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "It summons the rain."

The hedgehog looks at her sceptically. "How about you summon some sunshine instead and brighten up my day?"

"That's easy! Link, could you play the Sun's Song?"

Link retrieves a small instrument from his pocket and proceeds to give a demonstration. He blows into the mouth piece and places his fingers over the holes to produce different notes. At once golden rays of the sun filter through the bars lighting up the entire room.

Navi sways from side to side hugging herself. "See?" she says with glee. "I told you!"

Sonic's attention however has been diverted towards the ocarina in Link's hands. It has smooth curved edges and the blue surface is so polished that it reminds him of marble. Below the mouth piece is a silver band carved with a series of yellow triangles, it was a beautiful piece of art. "Know anything else?"

The Hero of Time nods and obliges with another song. This tune has a much quicker tempo it is cheerful and light to the ears, lifting their dwindling spirits. Link's mind starts to wander to a different place; somewhere with tall trees, small houses surrounded in a hazy fog and dancing fireflies. He recalls a friendly face, a Kokiri girl with short green hair.

"Saria's Song..." The fairy gives a tiny sigh. "How I would love to be in the forest instead of-"

Suddenly there's a blast of sound, loud and raw. It does not have the same finesse or pleasant soothing tones of the ocarina, it's electric and scratchy. Link's mouth drops open as he watches Sonic fine tuning a purple and yellow guitar in his paws. The curious object has three blue finger boards and red tuning pegs. He looks around the hedgehog trying to figure out where the instrument has come from.

"Oh this?" Sonic says as if reading his puzzled thoughts. "This is Rocker!" And he strums the strings again until he is satisfied. "I'm ready to jam, can you play that awesome song again, buddy?"

As requested the swordsman brings the ocarina to his lips and begins to play. Sonic listens carefully to the tune trying to work out where to place his fingers on the guitar's frets. Amazed, Link hears the introduction to Saria's Song on the strange new instrument and gives the guitarist a round of applause.

Sonic gives a short bow. "Yeah, it's time to rock and roll!"

Navi is simply dumb founded baring witness to her partner performing a duet with a blue hedgehog. After a few bum notes Sonic eventually masters the song, and the result is very catchy indeed! But what shocks her most is that during the recital the door snaps open. _What? It can't be..._ "Hey Link! Sonic! Look!" she yells excitedly but the musicians are far too engrossed in the song. It isn't until they finish that the fairy's message finally reaches them.

Sonic snaps his fingers. "Geez, just as we were starting to have fun!" The hedgehog rests the guitar against his side before giving Link a high five. "Hey, you're getting pretty good at that!" He gives a genuine laugh. "Time to go I guess. Princess Zelda is waiting, right?" Link nods but then glances sadly at the guitar.

"Link, come on!" Navi snaps from beyond the door for the impatient fairy had left the cell long ago.

Upon seeing the despondent blue eyes they pull at his heart. Sonic smirks knowingly at the young man, wondering how much he'd had to sacrifice already trying to save Hyrule. Not being allowed to hang with his friends, or do what he wanted because of his duty. He understood, because there were times when Doctor Eggman had spoiled his own vacation plans due to some diabolical scheme. Being the hero officially sucked sometimes!

He makes his decision and holds out Rocker. "Hey Link, yer wanna try?" The Hero of Time cannot hide his excitement as he eagerly takes the instrument. "Life's too short so knock yourself out!"

Abandoned in the doorway Navi can feel her blood beginning to boil. "How immature!" she mutters. " _He's_ supposed to be Hyrule's courageous saviour? Hmph!" But as she observes Link closely the fairy can see how carefree he looks. _He hasn't looked this happy for so long._

She recalled Link's tears when the Great Deku Tree died, his deep concern for the people of Hyrule Town, the whereabouts of Princess Zelda and seeing the devastation of Ganondorf's evil influence. Navi knew that since they had left the Temple of Light, Link had worn nothing but a permanent frown. His mood had turned black like the darkening skies and he'd been so weary. It suddenly occurred to Navi that she'd been so wrapped up in the Hero of Time's mission, that she had forgotten Link the person. He'd started to lose himself, being torn apart by the very destiny he was meant to claim. _And yet this hedgehog managed to bring him back._ She reflects with a small smile. _He broke through in a way I never could._

Eventually the trio make their way out of the belly of the dungeon and into the bright sunshine. They are surrounded by pleasant green hills blooming to burst with a carpet of colourful flowers. The fields of poppies, daffodils and purple peonies can be seen for miles around. They walk together for a time, listening to the birdsong until at last Sonic decides to part ways.

"Been a blast!" he says shaking the swordsman's firm hand. "Good luck with rescuing the princess and everything."

Shyly Navi replies, "We wish you every success in your own endeavours too, Sonic Hedgehog."

"Er...Thanks!" Sonic is touched by the fairy's good wishes. "Well, be seeing yer!" And with that he takes off in a burst of super speed which nearly blows her away!

"Irresponsible hoodlum!" she shouts after him.

But the Hero of Time pays her no mind at all and continues to watch until the hedgehog disappears over the crest of the furthest hill. _Perhaps we'll meet again someday._ He considers with a grin. _I'll look forward to it._

* * *

 _ **Author's note-**_

This was my first attempt at writing with an active voice rather than passive, so I hope I managed to keep the tense accurate. These are my two favourite video game characters in the world and I really enjoyed writing about them in this scenario!


End file.
